


Время для двоих

by LeeLana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Грега похищают, чтобы отомстить Майкрофту





	Время для двоих

Первое, что осознал Грег – так это звон в ушах, потом он почувствовал тупую ноющую боль в затылке, а затем похлопывания по щекам под злобное шипение:

– Очнись уже!

Осторожно, потому что болели даже веки, он открыл глаза, с трудом возвращаясь в реальность и едва соображая, что вообще происходит. Кажется, его похитили.

– Наконец-то. Вставай, только тихо.

Для того, чтобы он лучше понял, ему ткнули в лицо дулом пистолета, а потом помогли подняться на ноги, придерживая за скованные за спиной руки, и подтолкнули вперед. В голове плавал туман, глазах все двоилось, но Грег все же рассмотрел серые стены с облупившимися выцветшими за долгие годы обоями. Он знал такие дома – заброшенные, позабытые, в которых живут лишь крысы, бомжи и наркоманы, в одном таком лет семь назад он первый раз отыскал Шерлока. Даже если здесь кто-то и есть, на помощь не придет – наоборот, спрячется подальше и поглубже – так что кричать нет смысла, к тому же рот все равно был заклеен куском скотча, противно стягивавшим кожу. О том, что надо хранить молчание и быть послушным, ему напомнил и пистолет, которым его пару раз ткнули в затылок.

– Быстрее!

Его толкнули в спину, так что он врезался в стену, отчего голова заболела еще сильнее, и он, потеряв равновесие, чуть не упал на пол.

– Осторожнее, сам подниматься будешь.

Несмотря на угрозу, его все же поддержали, не дав рухнуть, и повели чуть медленнее. А Грег пытался вспомнить, как он тут очутился. Вроде в обед он выехал на вызов, потом, закончив осматривать и описывать место преступления, заехал в магазин – дома кончилась еда… а вот уехать с парковки он уже не успел – похоже, именно там его оглушили и привезли на окраину города. Причем было ощущение, что везли его в багажнике: все тело болело, в горле першило от пыли, на зубах скрипел песок.

– Так, тут ступеньки, не навернись.

Предупреждение было нелишним, потому что в темноте ничего не было видно, и спускался он медленно, ногой нащупывая каждую следующую ступеньку. В конце концов лестница закончилось, его толкнули в подвальное помещение, приковали еще одними наручниками к одной из труб, связали колени и щиколотки пластиковыми стяжками, а потом оставили одного.

Грег прижался ноющим затылком к холодной стене и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и стараясь сообразить, что ему делать – если можно что-то сделать.

Лицо похитителя было незнакомым, пусть он успел взглянуть на него только мельком: злые темные глаза, хищный нос, сжатые в узкую полоску губы. Непохож на обычного искателя удачи или случайного преступника. Если Грега похитили, чтобы получить выкуп, то вряд бы ли позволили разгуливать вот так, с открытыми глазами, позволяя видеть свое лицо. Нет, это было больше похоже на месть и, судя по всему, мстили не ему, иначе бы он не сидел тут так спокойно, а давно получил по лицу и почкам и захлебывался бы своей кровью – убийцы, которых он обычно сажал за решетку, или их сообщники не побоялись бы убить и его.

Если же цель – Майкрофт… Грег прикрыл глаза и сглотнул. Если цель – Майкрофт, то шанса выжить у него нет. Грег не был уверен, что значит для Холмса достаточно, чтобы тот ринулся его спасать. Да, они встречались, спали друг с другом, иногда даже просыпались вместе; да, Грег хотел бы пойти в отношениях дальше и прожить с Майкрофтом до конца своих дней, в печали и радости, но вот Майкрофт вряд ли был готов к этому. В любом случае Холмс не пойдет на разговоры с террористами, чтобы обменять жизнь Грега на деньги или тем более государственные секреты – поддавшись один раз, он покажет свою слабость, а Майкрофт ни за что такого не допустит. Так что шансы выйти отсюда у Грега нулевые. Разве что Холмс сыграет на опережение и спасет его раньше, чем похититель убьет его. Но это маловероятно. Не то чтобы Грег не верил в Майкрофта, в его ум, силы и возможности, только вот тот пока ничего не знал, а преступник был здесь, с пистолетом. Грег еще раз сглотнул и зажмурился. Жаль, он только начал привыкать к хорошему – к жизни с Майкрофтом, пусть виделись они гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы, из-за работы обоих. Но все равно время, разделенное на двоих, было прекрасно.

Может, конечно, он ошибается, и похититель потребует выкуп и Грег еще поживет. В любом случае, сидеть вот так, ничего не делая, он не мог. Он попытался выкрутить кисти, чтобы освободиться из наручников – ничего не вышло, только суставы несколько раз противно хрустнули, и он побоялся сломать кости. Грег пару раз стукнул по трубе кольцами наручников – но звук вышел приглушенным, словно его проглотила темнота. Крика тоже не вышло – только глухое, самому ему едва слышное мычание.

Минут через пять хлопнула дверь, и он ослеп от света фонарика, направленного ему прямо в лицо. Похититель подошел, сел возле него на корточках, по-прежнему светя ему в лицо, не давая разглядеть себя, ткнул в лицо картонкой.

– Сейчас я дам тебе телефон, и ты скажешь все, что здесь, – он помахал листом перед его носом, – написано. И без всяких фокусов. Иначе пожалеешь, понятно?

Грег кивнул и уставился на текст. Кажется, все гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал: нужно сообщить сумму выкупа и место, где оставить деньги. Выкуп, преступнику нужен выкуп, а не… Он едва слышно выдохнул, все еще не смея надеяться в полную силу.

– Готов?

Грег хотел было кивнул – чего тут готовиться-то? – но потом судорожно задышал, соображая, когда лучше всего сказать, кто его похитил?

– Давай, – не стал дожидаться тот, рывком сорвал с его лица скотч и приложил к уху его собственный телефон. – Начинай.

Грег насчитал три гудка, а потом раздался знакомый голос.

Майкрофт не ждал звонка от Лестрейда – они договорились встретиться около шести и вместе перекусить. Ничего срочного вроде тоже не случилось, как и ничего незапланированного. Просто так тот звонить бы не стал – он знал, как Майкрофт загружен в это время. Так что немного обеспокоенно Холмс взял трубку:

– Да, Грегори?

– Майкрофт, – тот пару мгновений помедлил, прежде чем ответить. – Я… – он запнулся, тяжело и нервно сглатывая, – прости, но меня… – он охнул, как от удара, и торопливо проговорил: – меня похитили, требуют выкуп, который нужно… – он еще раз сглотнул, а Майкрофт не мог даже пошевелиться, ощущая ужас и отчаяние, волной поднимающиеся к горлу, – оставить в… – он еще раз запнулся, после чего раздался хруст пластика, Лестрейд вскрикнул, в телефоне раздалось шипение похитителя. Зато у Майкрофта наконец-то появился голос:

– Грегори!

– Выкуп нужно оставить… Майк, я тебя люблю.

Майкрофт тут же оглох от двух выстрелов, второй из которых уничтожил телефон Лестрейда, потому что сигнал тут же пропал. Он еще прохрипел впустую «Грег», а потом осторожно опустил руку с телефоном на стол, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла. Все окончено, Лестрейда больше нет, а разговор про выкуп – пустая и ложная надежда, разбившаяся в одно мгновение, никто не требует выкупа, не озвучивая сумму и не давая жертве сообщить, где его оставить. Все кончено, а ведь Майкрофт был уверен, что у них с Грегори еще полно времени – практически целая бесконечность, но у них не осталось больше ни одного мгновения.

Майкрофт вызвал помощницу, велел отследить маршрут Лестрейда, сообщить, где его потеряли и кто это сделал, найти место, откуда был сделал последний звонок и немедленно доложить ему. Антея странно на него посмотрела, порываясь подойти поближе и, кажется, обнять, но он, отдав распоряжение, отмахнулся от нее. Посидел немного, тупо глядя на телефон, а потом понял, что просто не может держать боль в себе, что он один не справится с такой новостью. Он набрал номер брата и без долгих предисловий и даже приветствия коротко сообщил:

– Лестрейда похитили и только что застрелили.

В этом не было смысла, потому что Шерлок не поможет, тут помогать уже некому, но Майкрофт не мог молчать. Шерлок что-то говорил, но Майкрофт не понимал слов, поверх голоса брата все накладывалось и вертелось в голове хриплое, печальное, но искреннее и еще живое «Я тебя люблю» Грегори.

Резкий запах чего-то противного вернул его в реальность, где тикали наручные часы, тихо гудел компьютер, за окном шумели машины; где были чужие разговоры вместо голоса Лестрейда. Антея держала возле его лица ватный диск и все звала его по имени. Он сморщился, убирая ее руку, помахал ладонью перед лицом, прогоняя противный запах, безуспешно постарался откашляться и спросил:

– Ответ на мой запрос?

– Да, мистер Холмс.

Она коротко и емко рассказал о том, где потеряли Грегори, что все записи видеокамер уже у них и просматриваются в поисках похитителя, сигнал телефона тоже отслеживается, но это займет время, потому что самого прибора и маячка в нем уже нет, они уничтожены. Он кивал, собираясь с мыслями, как найти преступника, потому что это было единственное и последнее, что мог сделать для Грегори.

Точнее, в память о нем.

Грег, оглохший от выстрелов, с недоумением и неверием глядел то на телефон, который разлетелся вдребезги, то на скол в стене от первой пули, которая прошла у его виска. Что вообще происходит? Зачем просить выкуп, а потом не давать озвучить сумму? Зачем давать телефон и приказывать говорить, а потом уничтожать прибор? Зачем его похитили, если деньги, судя по поведению этого сумасшедшего, не нужны?

Грег наконец поглядел на похитителя, который довольно ухмылялся, и выругался:

– Какого черта?

Бог с тем, что он сам не понимает, что происходит, но вот Майкрофт не узнает, как его спасти, как его вернуть, и значит, он…

– Заткнись, – похититель улыбался во весь рот, как будто получил самый лучший подарок на свете.

– Ты даже не дал мне сказать про деньги! И незачем было…

– Заткнись!

От пощечины голова Грега мотнулась назад и он снова ударился затылком, да еще прикусил губу. Похититель, заклеивая ему рот полоской скотча, проворчал:

– Хватит орать. Деньги мне не нужны, мне нужно другое.

Он схватил Грега за шею, слишком сильно сдавив гортань, так что перед глазами поплыли черные круги, а воздух ожег легкие изнутри. Грег попытался вырваться, впустую возя ногами по полу, но лишь сильнее уперся спиной в стену и из последних сил замотал головой.

– Тише, тише, еще рано, тебе рано умирать, у тебя еще есть время, – он отпустил Грега, давя отдышаться, а потом продолжил, внимательно глядя на него: – Пойми, против тебя я ничего не имею, но Холмс… – Он усмехнулся и отвел глаза, задумчиво рисуя по стене, пальцем обводя скол от пули. – Я хочу, чтобы он помучился точно так же, как и я. Хочу, чтобы он думал, что ты мертв, а потом узнал, что это не так, было не так, ты умер не сейчас, умер позже, а ведь он мог тебя спасти, но опоздал – на десять минут, на полчаса, на день, неважно, опоздал, хотя мог спасти. Пусть живет с этим, как я живу.

Он встал на ноги, горько улыбнулся уголком рта, похлопал Грега по щеке, как милую, но несмышленую собаку, и ушел. А Грег, перед глазами которого все еще мелькали черные точки, вздрогнул и съежился – все оказалось еще хуже, чем он мог предположить. Было ужасно обидно умирать вот так, пешкой в чужой игре, без возможности что-то сделать. Он представил реакцию Майкрофта: его спокойно-суровое лицо, его холодное и рассудительное «Снять наблюдение за инспектором в связи с его гибелью», его руки, сжимающие галстук самого Грега – ведь теперь нужно куда-то девать его вещи, проще всего, наверное, их выкинуть.

А потом Грег как наяву увидел перед собой лицо Майкрофта с чуть подрагивающей венкой на виске и морщинками вокруг зажмуренных глаз и понял: Майку будет больно из-за его смерти. Грег прижал колени к груди и уткнулся в них лицом, пытаясь проглотить ставший в горле комок, который мешал дышать.

Минут через пять похититель опять вернулся, светя в лицо фонариком, так что Грег зажмурился и чуть отвернулся.

– А ты молодец, неплохо держишься, я рад, что Холмс выбрал такого человека. Хотя и страшно умирать, знать, что умрешь. Страшно же?

Если бы Грег мог говорить, он бы послал психа подальше, а так просто мотнул головой – «да» и «нет» в одном движении.

– Страшно, – довольно протянул тот. – Я же по глазам вижу. Мне бы тоже было страшно. Мне было страшно. Но ничего, скоро все закончится.

Он протянул руку к переплетению труб над головой Грега и чуть отвернул вентиль одной из них, осыпав его ржавчиной и пылью. Грег закашлялся и заморгал – что-то попало в глаза. Похититель тем временем продолжал:

– Мне повезло найти такой заброшенный дом, где был газ. Нет, его можно было бы купить, но так проще – и действеннее. И, конечно, меньше проблем. Мне меньше. А теперь, – он опять присел рядом с Грегом на корточки, глядя ему в глаза, – я ненадолго тебя оставлю, а потом дам поговорить с Холмсом. Ты же хочешь с ним попрощаться? Признаться ему в любви ты успел, а вот сказать «прощай» – нет, а нужно. Вам обоим нужно.

Грег после ухода запрокинул голову и долго смотрел на трубу, что принесет ему смерть. потом мысленно плюнул – все равно ничего не видно, да и шея затекла, и попытался думать о приятном. Например, о том, как сидел бы сейчас с Майкрофтом перед телевизором или за столом, они бы пили чай, Майкрофт бы улыбался – все еще слегка смущенно, потому что давно разучился показывать свои эмоции, слишком привык носить маски, не снимая их почти никогда.

Грега тянуло в сон, голова гудела все больше, мозги, кажется, окончательно превратились в вату, как и воздух в легких, кололо в кончиках пальцев и в груди, но он все думал о Майкрофте и о том времени, что они успели провести вместе: от первой встречи из-за Шерлока, первого предложения следить за ним за деньги, от первой угрозы и шантажа до последнего расставания сегодня утром. Он еще не хотел уходить, но Майкрофт спешил – у него была важная встреча, как всегда, впрочем, он торопливо поцеловал Грега в нос, потому что тот неловко повернулся.

Постепенно воспоминания тускнели, смешивались, как карты, его кидало от одной картинки к другой, лицо Майкрофта становилось все более расплывчатым, а голоса он почти не слышал. Но внезапно в тихое размеренное мельтешение родного лица ворвались какие-то резкие звуки, нарушившие покой:

– Просыпайся, – его осторожно похлопали по щеке. – Ненадолго, тебе нужно будет сказать «прощай» и все, можешь потом спать дальше.

Кожу на лице словно оторвали, и он тихо охнул, но глаза открыть не смог.

– Ну же, давай... – его еще раз ударили по лицу, потом толкнули в грудь, которая и так ныла и тихо сгорала. – Просыпайся хоть чуть-чуть, на пару секунд, всего-то нужно сказать одно слово!

Грег с трудом открыл глаза, правда, все равно было темно, только где-то далеко-далеко виднелось пятнышко света.

– Слушай, а потом скажешь «прощай»,

Ему ткнули в ухо чем-то твердым и холодным, и он услышал знакомое «Холмс слушает». От голоса тут же стало тепло и хорошо, он даже забыл, что тяжело дышать и ног он уже не чувствует, и с глупой радостью сказал:

– Майк.

– Грег? Грегори? – Майкрофт хрипел, дыша ему в ухо, значит, он рядом, значит, они вместе – значит, все хорошо. И правильно.

– Майк.

Ему нравилось, как это звучало. Да, «Майкрофт» звучало еще лучше, но сил сказать полное имя не было. Ничего, Майк поймет и не обидится.

– Грег, ты где, ты как, Грег!

В другое ухо нудел чей-то голос, шепча «Прощай, скажи «прощай!», ну же!», но Грег не понимал, чего от него хотят, зачем ему это говорить, ему просто хотелось слышать Майка и знать, что он рядом. Этого было достаточно. Это было хорошо.

– Я…

Он не договорил, потому что язык отказался двигаться, а потом и Майкрофт пропал, осталась одна темнота, давящая на грудь, и ничего больше.

В кабинет ворвался Шерлок, который подозрительно оглядел Майкрофта с головы до ног, сжал его плечо, взял ладонь и подержал ее несколько секунд. Пока Майкрофт приходил в себя от этой странной выходки, Шерлок допросил Антею (и она впервые в жизни не ограничилась кратким «Сэр») о случившемся и предпринятых мерах, после чего уселся на стол рядом с Майкрофтом и сказал:

– Не факт, что его убили, выстрел вовсе необязательно значит смерть.

– Но скорее всего именно так все и было, – нужно было выпить, хотя бы воды, а то в груди противно кололо. На брата Майкрофт старался не смотреть, но тот не сдавался, не уходил и не прекращал говорить:

– Майкрофт, ты волнуешься, это нормально, ты переживаешь! И в таком состоянии ты, как и любой другой, можешь ошибаться.

– Шерлок, перестань говорить ерунду.

– Ладно, пусть ерунда. – Шерлок схватил его за плечи. – Но ты позволишь этому гаду разгуливать на свободе? Жить? Майкрофт, ты ему позволишь?

– Отпусти меня. Ты же знаешь, что не позволю.

Он поправил галстук и посмотрел на Атнею. Та понятливо сказала:

– Информация по видео сейчас будет. Как и по телефону.

Майкрофт кивнул, а потом решил просмотреть все сам. Решительно отстранил брата, поднялся на ноги и пошел к своей команде. Правда, с полпути вернулся, взял со стола телефон и аккуратно положил его в карман. Грегори уже не позвонит, но телефон все равно нужен.

На парковке магазина машина Лестрейда стояла в слепой зоне камер, поэтому выяснить, кто его похитил, однозначно не удалось. Но после просмотра видео они определили трех подозреваемых, все мужчины. Майкрофт остановился на одном, семь раз заставив прокрутить секундный отрывок.

– С вероятностью в 90% это он. Проверьте его по этим именам, – он написал две фамилии, – номерам телефонов, адресам, знакомым. Ищите. Быстро. Грегори еще может быть жив.

– Жив? – Шерлок удивленно повернул к нему голову. Майкрофт кивнул. – Хорошо, если это так. Почему именно он? Знакомое лицо? Майкрофт?

– И группа захвата пусть будет готова. – Майкрофт сжал пальцами переносицу, успокаивая себя и останавливая дикий пульс. Только бы не ошибиться, только бы… Не в этот раз, времени у них и так мало. Антея кивала, строча на телефоне распоряжения и отдавая приказы. – Техника тоже. «Скорая».

Майкрофт нашел на столе возле компьютера графин с водой и налил себе в стакан. Рука все еще чуть подрагивала, но это были остаточные явления.

Он еще поборется. И очень постарается не опоздать. Выпив еще полстакана, он оперся о стол и тихо сказал:

– Он работал на нас, временами работал, мы его редко привлекали, так как он имел низкий уровень допуска, но в итоге стал встречаться с одной из наших сотрудниц. В одной из спецопераций ее посчитали погибшей, а она оказалась в больнице в коме, из которой так и не вышла, и через полгода ее согласно ее же завещанию отключили от аппаратов жизнеобеспечения. По сути, ему дважды сообщали о ее смерти. Он лечился, потом работал, но сорвался и опять лечился.

– То есть это такая месть за смерть любимой, – Шерлок сложил пальцы домиком и прижал их к губам. – Тебе, но через Лестрейда.

– Мы не должны опоздать.

– Да, а то Грем может обидеться.

Майкрофт кивнул на попытку брата пошутить. Шерлок тоже переживал за друга, к которому был очень привязан, хоть и проявлял это весьма специфично. Все эти шуточки с именами и «идиотами с куриными мозгами»… Все лишь попытка показать, что он равнодушен, потому что это способ оградить себя от многих бед. От размышлений о сложности взаимоотношений Лестрейда с Шерлоком (да и с ним самим заодно – брат знал про них, но ни разу не сказал об этом ни слова), его оторвал голос оператора:

– Сэр, есть сигнал. Окраина Лондона.

– Вертолет готов? – Майкрофт спросил это уже от двери.

– Сэр, там нет места для посадки, – Антея встала у него на пути. И по ее глазам он прочитал несколько другое, но столь же решительное и твердое: «Вы туда не пойдете, пока группа захвата там все не проверит и не зачистит». Он нехотя согласился:

– Группа – в вертолет, мы на машине. Едем.

В машине Майкрофт гипнотизировал рацию, по которой ему должны были сообщить о результатах операции, и наручные часы, которые размеренно и неумолимо отсчитывали секунды.

– Мы успеем, – Шерлок легко толкнул его в бок, – успеем, время еще есть. Он продержится. – Шерлок усмехнулся уголком рта: – Со мной же столько лет держался.

Майкрофт только успел кивнуть, как зазвонил его телефон. Номер был неизвестным, и он махнул рукой с безмолвным приказом отслеживать звонок и место. В итоге совпадение было стопроцентным – подозреваемый оказался похитителем.

– Холмс слушает.

Пару мгновений было слышно только тяжелое дыхание, а потом раздался тихий голос:

– Майк.

Майкрофт не сразу узнал Грегори, но когда узнал, то не мог остановиться, все звал и спрашивал. Тот не отвечал на вопросы, только солнечно – было слышно даже по телефону – улыбался, повторяя его имя. А потом вместо Лестрейда, который замолчал на полуслове, словно у него не осталось сил, ему ответил другой голос.

– Увы, сэр, – это «сэр» прозвучало холодно и жестко, – он не успел сказать самое главное. Он должен был сказать «прощай», но не смог. Но хоть вы с ним сможете попрощаться.

Майкрофт ожидал дьявольского смеха, но незнакомец молча отключился, а сам он едва не сломал телефон. Шерлок осторожно разогнул его пальцы и положил телефон к себе в карман, после чего качал ладонь Майкрофта в своих руках, все время повторяя: «Он дождется, поверь мне».

Неожиданно ожила рация:

– Группа захвата на месте, начинаем обход.

– Начните с подвала, – очнулся Майкрофт от дурного полусна, в котором был только лежащий среди каких-то развалин Грегори, до которого он никак не мог дотянуться, чтобы привести его в чувство.

– Сэр?

– Сначала в подвал!

– Есть, сэр, – и отключились.

Включились снова только минут через десять, когда они уже подъехали к цели.

– Преступник схвачен.

– Грегори?

– Первая помощь оказывается, «скорая» готова.

Майкрофт, выйдя из машины после Шерлока, который хмуро на него поглядывал, как будто боялся, что у него не выдержат ноги или нервы, наткнулся на похитителя. Он отчаянно мотал головой, шипел и ругался на державших его бойцов:

– Вы опоздали. Дьявол вас раздери, вы опоздали! – он с такой ненавистью глядел на Майкрофта, на Шерлока, вообще на всех вокруг, что становилось страшно за Лестрейда – что же он с ним сотворил? А тот все не останавливался: – Он умер, задохнулся, сердце не выдержало, вы опоздали, ты опоздал! Теперь живи с этим, если сможешь!

Майкрофт коротко бросил охране:

– В машину его, на допрос, – а сам поспешил навстречу медикам, которые катили к «скорой» носилки с Грегори. Белая кожа, запавшие закрытые глаза и кислородная маска. – Как он?

– Отравление газом, – пропыхтел доктор, отмахиваясь от него. – Пропустите, чем скорее мы его доставим в больницу, тем меньше будет последствий.

Шерлок убрал с его дороги окаменевшего Майкрофта, обнимая его за плечи и твердя:

– Успокойся, он жив, мы успели. Жив.

– Жив, – Майкрофт сел в машину. – Жив.

Шерлок сел рядом и притянул его к себе, позволяя спрятать лицо.

Как прошел допрос, Майкрофт не помнил толком. Преступник сразу все рассказал, дергая плечом и зло кривя рот. Уходя от него, Майкрофт тихо сказал:

– Это было ее решение, не наше. Мне жаль.

Потом он сидел в палате Грегори и ждал. Ждал, когда тот откроет глаза, пошевелится, придет в себя. Больше ничего он не мог сделать – все, что было в его силах или его власти, он сделал. Шерлок, просидев с ним примерно час, раззевался, потянулся и сказал:

– Я пойду, не могу больше сидеть.

– Скучно?

– Да. – Шерлок сосредоточенно наматывал на шею шарф, смотря куда угодно, только не на Майкрофта или Грегори. – И как ты выдерживал, когда я лежал?

Майкрофт пожал плечами – нужно было, вот и сидел. А потом неожиданно вспомнил:

– Он тоже сидел с тобой.

Шерлок кивнул, тоже пожимая плечами:

– Я знаю. Особенно когда тебя не было в стране. – Он еще помялся у выхода, но потом открыл дверь: – Ладно, я пойду. Очнется, передавай привет. И все остальное, что положено говорить в таких случаях, тоже передавай.

– Хорошо, Шерлок. И спасибо. За… – Майкрофт не договорил, потому что Шерлок его прервал:

– Я понял. Я пошел.

Майкрофт легко сжимал в ладони прохладные пальцы Грега, который обычно был горячее его самого, и Майкрофт всегда грелся об него. Сейчас же Майкрофт пытался согреть его своим дыханием и временами прижимался к центру чужой ладони, между линиями сердца и жизни, щекой – и во всем мире сейчас был только Грегори и биение его пульса в кончиках пальцев.

Приходили и уходили врачи, что-то тыкавшие в больничном листе и говорившие Майкрофту странные слова, появлялись и исчезали медсестры с капельницами, кислородными масками, шприцами и странными приборами. Пару раз появлялась Антея, которая приносила ему кофе и булочки, как будто он был не на диете, и, что самое обидное, она никуда не уходила, пока он не съедал выпечку и выпивал громадный стакан противного, но хотя бы горячего напитка до дна. Грегори три раза открывал мутные глаза и тут же опять проваливался в сон. Тикали часы, тихо пищали приборы, Лестрейд размеренно дышал, и Майкрофт тоже задремал.

Очнулся от того, что в его ладони нервно подергивались чужие пальцы. Грегори, судя по всему, снился кошмар – он вздрагивал, еле слышно мычал и по его щекам из закрытых глаз текли слезы. Майкрофт пару раз позвал его, сжимая его руку одной ладонью и поглаживая другой, но это не помогло. Тогда Майкрофт встал рядом с кроватью и осторожно, чтобы не напугать того еще больше, коснулся его лица, стирая мокрую дорожку сначала с одной стороны, потом с другой.

– Грегори, проснись, все уже хорошо, ты в безопасности. Грегори!

Лестрейд в ужасе распахнул глаза, но тут же узнал его и вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, жадно хватая воздух ртом. Майкрофт не удержался, присел на кровать и слегка обнял Лестрейда, аккуратно прижимая его голову к груди.

– Грегори, все хорошо, все закончилось, ты теперь в безопасности.

Тот попытался что-то сказать, но тут же схватился за горло и зажмурился от боли. Майкрофт уложил его обратно на постель, боясь прикасаться лишний раз к пострадавшим участкам тела – на шее Лестрейда до сих пор виднелись черные пятна от душивших его пальцев. Грегори, нервно облизывая губы и больше не пытаясь что-то сказать, вопросительно и требовательно глядел на него, и Майкрофт поспешил пояснить:

– Тихо, тебе нужно молчать, ты отравился, у тебя теперь какое-то время будет болеть и горло, и легкие. И голова. Но я умею читать по губам, – неловко добавил он.

«Это хорошо, потому что все болит просто зверски», – беззвучно сказал Лестрейд.

– Ты скоро поправишься.

В этот момент открылась дверь и в палате появилась Антея, на этот раз без кофе и без булочки.

– Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, инспектор, рада, что вам лучше, – она на миг замялась, но все же сказала: – Сэр, машина вас ждет.

– Антея, отмени все встречи… – Майкрофт не успел договорить, потому что Грегори сжал его руку, привлекая внимание.

«Не нужно со мной сидеть, иди, ничего со мной не случится, я отсюда никуда не денусь, лучше посплю. Иди, а то Британия падет», – он улыбнулся.

– Грегори.

«Правда, иди, а то я чувствую себя умирающим. Иди».

– Я скоро вернусь, в два часа у меня обед, мы вместе...

«У меня нет часов, но я верю, что придешь».

– Держи, – Майкрофт быстро расстегнул ремешок наручных часов и вложил их Лестрейду в сложенную лодочкой ладонь. – Я скоро вернусь.

Он резко наклонился и поцеловал Грегори – и опять попал в нос. Тот расплылся в улыбке и пихнул его рукой с зажатыми в кулак часами – «иди».

Вечности у них по-прежнему не было, но немножко времени для двоих им все же досталось.


End file.
